Save Me
by llallyjohnsonll
Summary: Bella gets into an abusive relationship with Mike when she first moves to Forks. Edward returns to help but will she let him save her? Or will Jacob convince her that she has to save herself?
1. Chapter 1

Save Me

**Chapter One**

* * *

Another rainy day in Forks. I hate this town. This is going to be my own personal hell. Why would anyone want to live here? Why did I have to live here? Why couldn't Charlie live in California? It hasn't even been thirty minutes and I already miss the Arizona heat. But whom am I to complain? I'm the one who volunteered to give Renee the chance to travel with Phil. Why do I have to be such a good daughter?

"So Bells, how was your flight in?" Charlie asked interrupting the pity party going on in my head.

"Okay I guess. I slept through most of it." I said looking out the passenger side window.

"Well that's good. Uh, are you hungry? I didn't cook anything so we can stop and get some fast food if you like."

"No thanks Char- I mean dad. I'll make us some real food when we get home. Speaking of which, when is the last time you've had real food?" I laughed at the thought of Charlie trying to cook. Knowing him he would probably hurt himself, haha or the kitchen.

"Alright, if you want. But I don't really have a lot of options. You'll have to get creative." He said shaking his head.

"Can do." I guess that first thing on the agenda tomorrow is grocery shopping after school. Ugh. School. Tomorrow is going to be the worst day of my life.

After we got home I unpacked and headed downstairs to scrounge for something to cook for dinner. I found a box a hamburger helper shoved in the back of the pantry and popped a pound of hamburger meat in the microwave to defrost. While waiting for the microwave to ding I made a mental list of the things I'd need to get at the store tomorrow. As soon as the microwave went off I continued making dinner and went to set the table. Charlie really didn't have a dining room, just a small oak table that seated four at the end of his kitchen under the bay window. It looked like it hadn't been used in a while. Of course it hadn't, this is Charlie after all. I cleared off all of the old newspapers and junk mail cluttering the top and set out our plates.

"Char- dad dinner is done." I yelled out to the living room. I've got to stop calling him Charlie out loud. I don't want to hurt his feelings or something.

Charlie walked into the kitchen and plopped down at the table. "Wow Bella, I never knew I had a table!" He chuckled. "Dinner smells great."

We sat there eating dinner filling awkward silences with small talk about our lives since last visit. Once we were done Charlie went and dozed off on the couch. I did the dinner dishes and headed up to my room. I couldn't help but smile at Charlie's attempts at making my room feel "homey". It wasn't a complete disaster. The walls were painted a light yellow from when I was a baby, my old rocker was in the corner by the window, there was a queen sized bed with purple bedding and a few of my old stuffed animals on the wall opposite of the rocking chair, a night stand by my bed, and a dresser and computer desk by my closet. I walked over and laid back on my bed just staring at the ceiling fan complete rotation after rotation. One of the great things about Charlie is that he keeps to himself, leaving me space to keep to myself. I looked over at my alarm clock and saw that it was now eight o'clock. I figured I take a quick shower and wash a long day's worth of travel off before heading off to bed.

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP BEEP, BEEP…_I woke up the next morning to the annoyance of my alarm clock going off. Great! Its tomorrow. Just great. Crap, crap, crap! I rolled back over pulling the covers over my head wishing the beeping would turn itself off. There was a light knock at my door.

"Bella? Are you up? Time for school!" Charlie said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"No, go-a-way! I'm still asleep. No ones home, leave a message at the beep!" _BEEP, BEEP, BEEP._

Charlie laughed and walked over to turn off my alarm clock.

"Get dressed and meet me down stairs when you're done. I've got a surprise for you." Charlie smiled and headed out the door.

Well now in interested. What could Charlie possible have for me? I grabbed my bag of toiletries, headed for the hall bathroom, which I now have to share with Charlie, and went through my usual morning ritual. Afterward I crossed the hall back to my room, threw on a dark blue v-neck shirt, a gray belted jacket, a pair of nice jeans and ballet flats. I personally wasn't the type to "dress up" but I new my mother would be proud at my effort to not look like crap on my first day at a new school, and yes, this is me "dressing up". I grabbed my purse and headed down stairs.

"So dad" - yes, I didn't say Charlie! - "What's this so called surprise. You know how much I hate surprises."

"I know, know but, just think as it more as a homecoming gift." He smiled.

"Dad" - yes, two for two!- "You know I hate gifts."

"Bella, just stop talking and close your eyes. Just let me have this, this once."

"Dad" I groaned

"Just humor me will you! Please" I couldn't help but giggle at his poorly hidden excitement.

I closed my eyes and he led me outside. "And open" he whispered.

I couldn't help but gasp at my gift. "Dad It's-it's it's great! It's beautiful, it's -" Charlie cut me off mid stumble.

"It's all yours." He said dangling the keys from his index finger.

"Thank you so much. You shouldn't have, I was going to pay for one myself. I should pay -" Why does he keep cutting me off?

"No Bella this is my gift for you. You can spend that money on gas or something fun like that." He objected.

"Thanks again dad" I hugged him and he handed me the keys.

"Drive safe" he said. "Have a good first day of school."

I nodded and slid into the cab of my new, well new to me, red 53' Chevy pick up truck and headed to school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer or any of the sagas. Sad but true.**

**Now as you know, reviews make me happy so after reading this chapter let me know what you think. I'm talking the good the bad and the ugly. It helps me become a better writer. I just couldn't wait until I got ten reviews…**

* * *

**So without further ado, here's chapter two.  
**

BPOV:

Even though everything in this small town is in walking distance I was glad to have been in my new truck. It would make this day a little less miserable. Forks High School wasn't hard to find, but I would've have thought it was just a cluster of office buildings if it wasn't for the "FORKS HIGHSCHOOL" sign at the entrance of the parking lot.

I pulled into a parking space in front of a building labeled "MAIN OFFICE". Students hadn't started to arrive yet so I was in the clear. I slid out the cab and walked into the office.

There was a red headed woman with glasses reading a book behind the counter. She looked up startled by the chime of the door opening.

"Oh why hello! You must be Isabella Swan. Chief Swan hasn't stopped talking about you all week. We are so glad to have you. Welcome to Forks High School! I'm Ms. Cope." She said with a warm smile. She was a little too peppy for my taste.

"Uh, hi Ms. Cope. Please, call me Bella. I'm um, just here to pick up my schedule."

"Of course. We have it ready and waiting. Your dad has already filled out all of the medical forms and student contact information so all you have to do today is get this slip signed by all of your teachers saying you made it to all of your classes and drop it of after school." She said while handing me my schedule and a pink slip of paper.

"Thanks" I slipped the papers in my purse and headed out the door.

"Have a good day dear. See you after school." She called after me. I just nodded and continued to my truck.

I pulled around into an almost full parking lot. I guess most of the students have already arrived. Great! I parked as far away as possible trying to avoid the stares of my new classmates. Once I was parked I couldn't bring my self to open the door. I didn't want to face all of the stares waiting for me outside the safety of my new truck. _You can do this, you can do this, you can do th-_

"Isabella Swan?" Ugh. They found me. I kept looking down like I couldn't hear him.

"Hi, I'm Mike. I'm supposed to show you around today." He said while tapping on my window.

I looked up at him through my eyelashes and let out a sigh. I waved for him to back up so I could open my door.

"Hi mike, please call me Bella." I'm gonna be doing an awful lot of correcting today, that's for sure. Hmmm. He's kind of cute in a school boyish way.

"Sorry. So Bella, What's your schedule?" He asked holding out his hand. I didn't say anything. I just dug through my purse and pulled out my schedule.

"Hmmm." He said taking it from me. "Looks like we have lunch, biology and gym together." Big shocker there. We're bound to have some classes together. This school is so small. This school could fit inside my old one.

"That's nice." I said indifferently

"Well lets head for your first period. Don't want you to be tardy on your first day of school. That makes me look bad." He laughed.

"Well that would be hard." I said without thinking.

"What?" He asked intrigued. Crap, he caught that.

"Making you look bad." I said, feeling the blood rush to my face.

"Ha, Thanks Bella. Lets go." He replied, obviously seeing my embarrassment and dropping the subject.

We walked through the parking lot earning more than a day's worth of stares and whispers. "Great." I moaned.

"What is it?" Mike asked.

"Everyone is staring at me." I said looking down at my feet as I walked.

He let out a small chuckle and put his arm around my shoulders. " Well, lets give them something to stare at."

I couldn't help but smile. As awkward as his gesture was, his effort of trying to cheer me up worked. We continued walking like this until we reached my first period and the bell rang signaling that we had two minutes to get to class.

"Thanks Mike." I said while removing his arm from my shoulders.

"Anytime. I'll meet you here after class." He gave me back my schedule and hurried to his class.

I took a deep breath and opened the door to my classroom. The hinge made a creaking noise and caused everyone's attention to be diverted to me. I instantly felt my face turn red and couldn't help but look down at my feet. I slowly walked up to the teacher's desk and handed him my pink slip. He signed it and returned it back to me, but before I could make it to my seat he cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Everyone, as I'm sure you all know this is Isabella Swan."

I just continued walking to the only empty seat and ungracefully plopped down.

"Miss Swan could you please come to the front of the class and tell us something interesting about yourself?" He asked while writing my name in my new textbook.

I took a deep breath and walked back up to the front of the class. "Well, I, um…." I stuttered unsure of what to say.

"Just tell us where you're from and what you do for fun. We won't bite" The teacher said.

"Unless you want me to." A boy in the back row called out and let out a playful growl.

"Tyler you pig!" A blonde haired girl said throwing her pencil at him.

"Tyler, Jessica, cut it out." The teacher yelled. The class let out a few snickers.

"I'm from Phoenix, Arizona and I guess I like to read." I managed to choke out.

"Readings not fun." Tyler stated.

"Thank you Isabella, you can have a seat now." The teacher sad while giving Tyler a warning glance.

"Its just Bella. I don't go by my full name." I said as I took the book he had signed out to me and headed for my seat.

He nodded his head acknowledging the he heard me and continued on with class. The rest of the day up until lunch went pretty much the same. Slip, book, introduce, and take seat. After making a quick stop at my locker, Mike showed me to the cafeteria. I wasn't sure where to sit so I just followed him to his usual table. He patted the seat of the chair next to him told me to sit down. At the table with him were at least nine other people. I only recognized Tyler and Jessica from my English class. He introduced all of them to me one by one. I'm almost positive I would forget their names as soon as lunch was over. The one I believe he called Angela tried to make small talk.

"So, what do you think of Forks?' She asked while poking at her mashed potatoes.

"Wet…and col-" Was all I managed to say before _they_ walked in. There was a group of extremely pale, extremely beautiful people heading for a table on the other side of the cafeteria. "Who are they?"

She didn't even have to turn around to know whom I was talking about. "That's the Cullens." Angela smiled like it was a well-known fact.

"They're all so gorgeous!" I said in awe.

"Don't even bother. They're all….together." Jessica chimed in.

"What do you mean?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I mean like together together." Jessica continued.

"What!" Why did I care?

"Yeah but they're not related." Angela answered my unspoken question.

"No, I thought you said the Cullens. As in family." I was so confused.

"Dr. Carlisle and his wife adopted them all." Angela continued to explain. "See Mrs. Cullen couldn't have children so they adopted."

"I wish they'd adopt me. They're like Mr. and Mrs. Matchmaker." Jessica sighed.

"Oh" I glanced over to where they were sitting only to see a beautiful bronze haired boy staring at me like I had just killed his bestfriend. His eyes were so full of hate. I waited for him to look away from embarrassment, of being caught staring at me, like everyone else has today, but he never did. Instead I turned back around felt the blood rush to my face. "What about him?

I looked back in his direction waiting for a response from someone at our table. He had finally stopped staring at me. I was grateful. It gave me a chance to stare back " Who Edward?" Jessica asked. The bronze haired boy suddenly directed his attention to Jessica like she had called across the Cafeteria to him. He quickly turned around and continued to listen to whatever his family was talking about.

"Is that his name?" I asked. I could tell Mike was slightly annoyed with my sudden interest in Edward.

"Like I said, don't bother. You're not his type. Hell, no one here is his type." Jessica hissed. Clearly she'd been turn down by him before.

Like I was thinking about that. Pshhh. I don't even know him. How could I like him? "Didn't say I was, I've never really been anyone's type."

"Bella, You're my type." Mike said all of a sudden. Whoa, where did that come from? Talk about being blind-sided. Everyone at the table was staring at him. I didn't know what to say so I just smiled and looked away sheepishly. He took my hand and looked me straight in the eye. Bye this time the entire cafeteria was staring at us. Oh Great!

"Bella, will you go out with me?" Mike grinned. What was I supposed to say? It felt like he was proposing. It was kind of weird. I didn't even know him. I couldn't let him down in font of the whole school though. So I let out the lung full of air I had been holding in and answered him.

"S-sure Mike" I mumbled. I immediately turned around to see the beautiful bronze haired boy's reaction to my answer but he was gone. I was a little disappointed. For some reason I had the urge to make him jealous. I think deep down that's why I had said yes to mike.

Soon the entire lunchroom was full of whispers and gossip. What did I just get myself into? The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and mike led me to my fourth period. I had biology with him and he was ecstatic. We made it through the doorway just as the bell rang for class to begin. I looked up and there _he_ was.

Review? If not that's okay, just as long as you stick with me! I promise the story will become more of its own plot line once I get us into the basic original storyline. - xoxo BitchMcgee (:


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

BPOV:

The next morning when I got to school I was anxious. I had decided to confront Edward ask him what the hell was wrong with him. When lunch finally came around I searched the cafeteria for his beautiful face but all I found was his siblings sitting at the same table as yesterday, poking at their untouched food. Where was he? Did he leave because of me? No, that would be absurd. Why would someone skip school because of me? That's just stupid. Now this is making me angry!

The next day at lunch was the same… No Edward, and the next day and the next. What had happened to him? Did he fall into a black hole? Soon the days turned into weeks and he was nowhere to be seen. On the bright side Mike and I were starting to get pretty close. We went on a couple of dates and he was slowly taking my mind off Edward.

I had a date with Mike tonight and for the life of me I couldn't decide on what to wear. I ended up choosing a white blouse and a pair of dark denim jeans. I still hadn't told Charlie that I was dating someone so I told him I was at Angela's. He believed me and went back to watching the game on TV.

Mike was waiting for me in his car by the time made it outside. I got in and we drove to a drive in movie. It was kind of sweet. I didn't know people still went to these things. We pulled in under a tree a little ways away from all of the other cars. There was a good ten minutes before the movie started so Mike offered to go get us some refreshments.

"What do you want to drink?" he asked before shutting the door to his SUV.

"Uh, Coke is good if they have it." I said the first drink that came to mind.

"Okay. Be back in a sec." He said getting his wallet from his back pocket. I just nodded and went back to watching previews.

The movie was about to start and Mike still wasn't back yet. What could be taking him so long? Just as I reached for my cell phone to call him he opened the door.

"Ahhh." I screamed, dropping my phone between the seat.

"What is it?" He asked startled.

"You scared the crap out of me!"

"Haha. Sorry." He laughed. "The movie hasn't even started and you're already screaming."

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up." I said while searching for my phone.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked.

"No it just started." I stated still searching for my phone. Oh well I'll find it later.

"Good." He passed me my drink and placed a bucket of popcorn between us.

The movie wasn't that interesting. Just a bunch of half-naked teenagers running around in the woods getting killed off one by one. I guess I had slowly dozed off because the next thing I know I'm waking up to Mike's hand on my inner thigh.

"Mike!" I exclaimed drowsily.

"Yes?" He whispered.

"What are you doing?!' I almost yelled.

"Oh come on Bella." He moved the armrest up so that was nothing between him and I. He scooted over so that he was nearly on top of me. He moved his hand further up my thigh and I slapped his face. He looked at me confused.

"What was that for?!"

"Mike, get off of me!"

"Now why would I do that?" He then slid his hand up my stomach and cupped my breast.

I think I'm going to be sick. This is not happening. He has to be kidding. "Mike, Joke's over. Get off me." I said angrily.

"Does that feel good?" He breathed into my ear and made a shiver go down my back. "Oh so that does feel good."

"No Mike Pleas-"

"Okay. If you say so." He then began kissing me roughly on my mouth. His tongue moving around inside my mouth made me want to gag. I felt like couldn't breathe. I started hitting him with all the force I could muster but all it did was make him more forceful. Did that turn him on? Can't he tell I want him to stop. He can't possibly mistake my hitting him as a signal for more. Could he?

He finally came up for air and I let a sigh of relief. "Mike, Stop. Please. I don't want this. I don't want you. Stop. STOP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Shut up Bitch!" Mike slapped me across the face and shoved me down into my seat. I started kicking everywhere, anywhere in hopes of getting him off me but nothing worked. He sat on my legs and straddled me. I reach up to try and open the door but it was locked. He grabbed both of my wrists with one hand and began unbuttoning my blouse with the other.

"Damn it." Mike mumbled under his breath. He was obviously having a hard time undoing my shirt with only one hand.

"Mike… please…stop." I moaned.

"Shut up. You want this you slut." He slapped me in the face again. I winced in pain and brought my hand up to my cheek. He finished unbuttoning my blouse and started kissing my stomach, making his way up to my bra.

"Tell me you want it." He hissed.

"No!" I croaked.

"Tell me you want it!" He yelled.

"I want you to STOP!" I screamed as loud as my lungs would allow, hoping somebody, anybody would hear me. But my screams were masked by the screams from the horror movie. I felt warm tears stream down my face and I started sobbing uncontrollably. Mike grabbed my shoulders and slid me into a more horizontal position. He reached behind my back and unhooked my bra. He threw it into the backseat and started sucking on my breast.

"I love you Bella." He whispered in my ear. I didn't say anything. I was afraid to say anything. He awkwardly got off me in the confines of his car and tossed me my clothes.

"Get dressed. The movie is almost over." He said, fixing his hair in the rear view mirror.

He stopped? He just stopped? I mean I know I asked him to but who actually does it? I did what he said without questioning it aloud and we just watched the last five or so minutes of the movie like nothing had happened. I was terrified to say anything to him. Afraid he might hit me or start all over again.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked. All I could do was nod. We drove back to my house and pulled into the driveway. Thankfully Charlie had night shift so I wouldn't have worry about explaining my appearance to him. I'm sure I looked awful. I Mean I felt awful.

"Goodnight Bella." He kissed me on my cheek. "And remember, this is our little secret."

"G-Goodnight Mike" I stuttered.

I got out of his car and made my way into my house. I locked the door behind me including the rarely used deadlock and ran upstairs to my room slamming the door behind me. I collapsed on my bed and started bawling. I felt filthy. I felt disgusting. I felt like dying. I wanted to run to the bathroom and wash him off me but I couldn't bring myself to get off the bed. Even though nothing _happened _I still felt so...so...violated. And he thought it was okay? It was _not _okay. I was not okay. I just laid the shaking uncontrollably from my sobbing and finally cried myself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

**BPOV:**

The next morning when I got to school I was anxious. I had decided to confront Edward ask him what the hell was wrong with him. When lunch finally came around I searched the cafeteria for his beautiful face but all I found was his siblings sitting at the same table as yesterday, poking at their untouched food. Where was he? Did he leave because of me? No, that would be absurd. Why would someone skip school because of me? That's just stupid. Now this is making me angry!

The next day at lunch was the same… No Edward, and the next day and the next. What had happened to him? Did he fall into a black hole? Soon the days turned into weeks and he was nowhere to be seen. On the bright side Mike and I were starting to get pretty close. We went on a couple of dates and he was slowly taking my mind off Edward.

I had a date with Mike tonight and for the life of me I couldn't decide on what to wear. I ended up choosing a white blouse and a pair of dark denim jeans. I still hadn't told Charlie that I was dating someone so I told him I was at Angela's. He believed me and went back to watching the game on TV.

Mike was waiting for me in his car by the time made it outside. I got in and we drove to a drive in movie. It was kind of sweet. I didn't know people still went to these things. We pulled in under a tree a little ways away from all of the other cars. There was a good ten minutes before the movie started so Mike offered to go get us some refreshments.

"What do you want to drink?" he asked before shutting the door to his SUV.

"Uh, Coke is good if they have it." I said the first drink that came to mind.

"Okay. Be back in a sec." He said getting his wallet from his back pocket. I just nodded and went back to watching previews.

The movie was about to start and Mike still wasn't back yet. What could be taking him so long? Just as I reached for my cell phone to call him he opened the door.

"Ahhh." I screamed, dropping my phone between the seat.

"What is it?" He asked startled.

"You scared the crap out of me!"

"Heh. Sorry." He laughed. "The movie hasn't even started and you're already screaming."

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up." I said while searching for my phone.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked.

"No it just started." I stated still searching for my phone. Oh well I'll find it later.

"Good." He passed me my drink and placed a bucket of popcorn between us.

The movie wasn't that interesting. Just a bunch of half-naked teenagers running around in the woods getting killed off one by one. I guess I had slowly dozed off because the next thing I know I'm waking up to Mike's hand on my inner thigh.

"Mike!" I exclaimed drowsily.

"Yes?" He whispered.

"What are you doing?!' I almost yelled.

"Enjoying a movie with my girlfriend."

"No, what are you doing with your hand?"

"Ah, come on Bella." He moved the armrest up so that was nothing between him and I. He scooted over so that he was nearly on top of me. He moved his hand further up my thigh and I slapped his face. He looked at me confused. My hand was throbbing.

"What was that for?!" Mike yelled.

"What are you doing?" I reiterated. I could feel the blood rushing to my face.

"Come on..." He encouraged as his hand slid all the up the inside of my thigh and his hot mouth attacked my neck. The stubble around is lips and chin were rough and abrasive. It felt like wet sand paper.

I grabbed his hand and stopped his advances. He slid his hand out from between my legs and I let his wrist go, only to have him grab my own. He pinned my right hand down on the seat beside me. My hand knocked over the coke that was resting on the seat next to the door. The soda spilled onto the seat and soaked my jeans. I screamed at the cold liquid spreading out underneath me.

Mike's other hand slipped up underneath my blouse and wrapped around to my upper back. His nails dug into me, hard enough to hurt but not with enough force to cut the skin. His fingers played with the hooks of my bra. He struggled to get them unfastened but did it one handed soon enough with ease. My heart sank when I felt the sudden release of pressure that was keeping my bra together.

"Mike, get off of me!" I yelled, I used my free hand to take another swing at Mike's stupid face. He caught my fist before it made contact and threw his own back at me. The back of his hand landed with a hard thud against my face, and with such force as to make my head bounce back and his the window of his truck.

Once he realized what he had done he leaned up off of me and asked if i were okay. "Bella, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine, just please..."

"I didn't mean to hit you, I just...I don't know I wasn't thinking." He apologized, as if that was the only thing he did wrong. "Are you ready to go? Let's just leave. This show blows anyway." I had to agree with him there.

All I could do was nod. I fasten my bra and crossed my arms to tightly that I probably could have broken them if I had a calcium deficiency. We drove back to my house and pulled into the driveway without speaking another word to one another.

"Goodnight Bella." He kissed me on my cheek. "We can try date night again next weekend. Hopefully you'll get it right next time."

"G-Goodnight Mike" I stuttered. What did he mean by 'get it right next time?' The thought of repeating how I felt tonight over again sent a shiver up my spine.

I got out of his car and made my way into my house. I locked the door behind me including the rarely used deadlock and ran upstairs to my room slamming the door behind me. I collapsed on my bed and started bawling. All I wanted to do was shower until the water turned cold. I probably would have stayed in regardless of the water's temperature. I just needed tonight washed off of me. I couldn't bring myself to get off the bed or out of the fetal position though. I was so embarrassed. So scared. The thought of what could of happened tonight terrified me. Was I suppose to let things go further? Is that what girls are supposed to do? That's what he wanted me to do, that's for sure. The look on his face when I slapped him made me think that no girl had ever said no to him before. Hopefully tonight was just a one time thing, It has to be. I refuse to believe Mike was that guy, because I don't want to be that girl. I won't be.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

**BPOV:**

_I'm walking around in a dark forest in the middle of nowhere with next to nothing on. I hear someone laugh darkly behind me and I try to run. I move my legs as fast as I can but I get nowhere. All of a sudden I'm on the ground with a monster on top of me. The monster starts ripping my undergarments off, tearing them to shreds. It begins to poor rain and I feel the ground shake from thunder. The monster starts clawing away at my face and the rain turns to blood. The forest smells of salt and rust and I begin to get nauseous. The monster starts attacking me and I tried to let out a scream but in this dream had no voice. I had no say in the matter. I belonged to the monster and he could do whatever he wanted. When he tired of me he ran off into the darkness. I laid motionless on the earth floor unable to fight the forces of gravity. It starts to rain again, washing away all traces of my monster's horrible deed. I finally found the strength to pull myself up and run for help but there the monster was, watching over me waiting to attack while I was still down. He lunged at me and it all goes black…_

"Nooooooo!" I screamed waking from my dream. I caught my breath and began crying. I rolled over onto my tear-drenched pillow and started crying even harder. By the time I was tearless and just dry sobbing it was around five in the morning. It was way too early to be getting dressed for school but I knew that I should at least take a shower so I turned the lamp on my nightstand on so I could see where I was going. The light illuminated a small bloodstain on my sheets. I looked down at my pants to find dried blood crusted on the inside of my leg, great...of all mornings mother nature decided to pay me a visit today. I tiredly ripped the sheets from my bed and threw them in the bottom of my clothes hamper, grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed for the bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind me without turning on the light. I was afraid to see myself in the mirror. I had to have been a mess. I shut my eyes and flipped on the light switch. I took a deep breath and slowly opened them. I looked like crap for lack of a better word. My hair was knotted and disheveled, slightly damp from my tears. There was a palm-sized bruise on the side of my face. My pants were stained and my shirt was missing most of its buttons. I tore my gaze away from the mirror and went to turn the shower on as hot as it would go, letting the steam fill up the room. I took my clothes of and threw them in the trash bin by the sink. I refused to look at my naked reflection in the mirror, terrified of what I might see. I stepped into the extremely hot shower and just let the fire wash away last night. When the heat started to fade into streams of cool I snapped out of my daze and reached for my strawberry shampoo. I squirted as much shampoo as my small hand would allow into my palm. I lathered my hair until the water rinsed it away on its own and grabbed my washcloth and some body wash. My skin began to burn from the force of my scrubbing. I just kept scrubbing and scrubbing until I heard a knock at the door.

"Bella, you in there?" Charlie called out over the whooshing of the water.

"Uh…um. Y-Yeah dad it's just me." I croaked as clearly as I could manage.

"Alright, well how long have you been in there kiddo? Save some water for the whales." He mused.

"I-I'm almost done. I'll be out in a sec." I cried shutting off the water.

"Well hurry up Bells, it's almost half past six." He said. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

I didn't answer him. I guess I was in the shower a little longer than I thought. I stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself before walking over to the sink. My skin was all blotchy from the hot water and there were patches were my skin had begun to bleed just a little.

"Well at least I'm clean." I muttered to myself. I combed through my hair and brushed my teeth before heading back to my room with the trash bin full of my dirty clothes. I tossed the bin into the back of my closet and grabbed a gray hoodie and a pair of jeans. After drying off and getting dressed I gave myself a once over. The bruise on my face was too noticeable not to be covered up. It was the small cut beside the bruise from Mike's class ring that was going to be the problem. Luckily I found one of Renee's old foundation cover-ups in my rarely used make-up bag.

"I suppose I'll be using this more often." I hissed sarcastically. My attempts at making my face look natural were failing miserably. I never really used make-up before and I didn't have a clue what I was doing. I did my best to remember what Renee had tried to teach me years ago about cosmetics but nothing was clicking. Several make-up remover pads later I finally looked half-decent so I headed downstairs.

"Runnin' a little late this morning are we?" Charlie smiled handing me my bag.

"Yeah, I guess so." I spoke softly trying not to show how ruff my voice sounded.

"Uh, Bella?" He raised his brow.

Did he notice something? Did I not cover up my face well enough? No I'm just being paranoid. _Keep it together Bella. You can do this._ "Yeah dad?" I said casually but my voice was still shaky.

"Did you have fun at Angela's last night?"

I winced as he reminded me of last night. Ugh, why did he have to bring up last night? Always wanting details. Stupid cop. Of all occupations…. He chooses to be a cop.

"Bella?" He asked, noticing me spacing out.

"What?"

"Last night?" He reiterated.

"Dad, I Uh, gotta go. Late, remember? See ya later." I fumbled my way out the door and towards my truck. I dug threw my purse searching for my keys. _Where are my keys? My keys, my keys my…._

Charlie cleared his throat. "Forget something?" He questioned dangling my keys in front of him. "You left them in the dead bolt last night." He walked over towards my truck and tossed them to me. His aim was right on target but that didn't stop me from missing them. I slipped and fell on my back dropping my purse and book bag.

"Whoa there!" Charlie rushed over to help me up. He grabbed me by my wrist and sent a pulse of pain up my arm. I had forgotten about the bruises on my wrist from how tightly Mike was holding them down. Charlie got me to my feet and tossed my book bag in the bed of the truck. "You alright there?"

"You know me." I forced a laugh. "Always clumsy."

"Good thing I put tire chains on your truck earlier this morning. Hear it's supposed to snow all week. Lets hope you don't drive as bad as you walk…or in your case stand." He joked, kicking my tires with his boot.

"Thanks dad. I really appreciate it. Honestly. You're doing a good job at this whole 'dad thing'." Gave him a hug, picked up my purse and went to open the door.

"Uh, Bella…Keys?" He said picking them up off the ground. "You sure are scatterbrained this morning."

"Right. I knew that. . ." I said slowly, taking my keys.

"Sure Bella." He shook his head. "…Well if you weren't late before…." He trailed off.

"Crap!" I unlocked the door, slid in and threw my purse across the seat and started the engine. The loud roar it made as it cranked to life startled me. My truck is so obnoxious!

"Bye Bells." Charlie patted my truck as I backed out the driveway and drove to school. Even though I was late I was by no means in a hurry to get to school because once I got there I would have to see Mike's vile face.

Surprisingly I made it to school with a good few minutes to spare. I parked in my usual spot and went around back to grab my bag from the truck bed.

"Hey beautiful." A far too familiar voice called. He came up behind me and hugged me from behind. I recoiled myself at his touch, his arms around my sore mid section.

"Hello…Mike." I spat his name out bitterly.

"Aww come Bella don't be like that." He cued.

"I would just really appreciate it if you wouldn't touch me right now." I removed his hands from my waste. The first bell rang and everyone started floating towards his or her class.

"What was that?" Mike pushed me against the back of my truck.

"Mike, not here, please." I begged.

He laughed. "What you think I'm that stupid Bella?"

"Yes…" I said so low I barely heard it.

"Well do you?" He pushed again.

"No Mike, you would never do something like that." I said sarcastically.

"What's with the attitude Bella, don't push me." He said through his teeth.

"You're the one pushing me…." I said under my breath again.

"What was that?" He pushed once more.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing Mike!" I almost screamed.

"Jesus Bella keep it down." He said raising the back of his hand like he was going to hit me but then the late bell rang.

Saved by the bell! "Great! We're late." I stated the obvious.

"We'll finish this later." He stalked off to his first period.

"Unfortunately." I sighed as soon as he was out of hearing range.

Of course everyone stared as I entered class late but I just ignored them. All throughout class my back was throbbing from where Mike had pushed me into my truck earlier and between that and the rest of my body I didn't think I would make it through the rest of the day. By the time lunch rolled around I was ready to crawl into a hole and die. I was tired of being around people and acting as though my life hadn't abruptly ended last night and my uterus _wasn't _trying to leave my body. I almost tripped when I walked into the cafeteria and saw Edward sitting across the lunchroom tossing an apple up and down in the air.

"Hey Bella, what's with the face?" Tyler yelled.

I instantly felt the blush of my face and the burn in my cheeks. Did he know? Did Mike brag to him or something? "I don't know what you're talking about." I lied.

"Got a thing for Cullen do we?" He elbowed Mike.

I glanced over to Edward only to find him having some silent conversation with a dark haired pixie girl.

"Like I said. I don't know what you're talking about." I lied again.

"Looks like you got some competition Mike." He elbowed Mike again.

Mike looked pissed. Tyler just needed to shut up before Mike took it out on me. "Well looks like you've got a thing for Mike." I said mimicking his elbow gesture while walking over to the table. "Maybe you two should get a room. I wouldn't mind. Swear." I said seriously. Everyone at the table snickered.

Mike glared at me at me and I took it as my cue to shut up before I got myself in trouble.

"Bella, can we talk for a second." He stood up.

"Sure, Whatcha wanna talk about?" I asked as nonchalantly as I could. Deep down I was terrified. I knew what he wanted to 'talk about'.

"Bella, walk with me to the vending machines, will you?" It wasn't a question.

"I'd rather not…" I started making confetti of a napkin that was on the table.

"Bella, I wasn't asking." He smiled. Angela gave me a worried look.

Jessica just laughed. "Ooo she's in trouble!" Jessica teased. Little did she know how right she was.

I got up slowly and he led me by the small of my back to the hall with the out of service vending machines. No one ever came down this hall. It was too far out of the way. The vending machines people actually used were inside of the cafeteria.

He pushed me into the soda machine and I slid to the floor. "What the hell was that back there? Are you trying to embarrass me?"

I looked up at him from the floor. "Tyler started it, I was just kidding around with him." I felt like a child getting scolded by their parent for breaking a vase or something. "What is up with you lately?"

"Well next time, don't" He pulled me up by my hair. I grabbed at his hands trying to take the pressure off my scalp.

"Mike, you're hurting me." I cried.

"Good." He let go of me.

"I don't see why you're so mad anyway." I said rubbing my head.

"I saw how you looked at Cullen. And between Tyler's jokes and Jessica's rumor mill, they've got the entire school thinking you've got the hots for Cullen. How does that make me look Bella? Like I can't satisfy my girl." He slapped me across the face. My head jerked to the side and I brought my hand up to my cheek.

"Mike, how could you think that? He's been gone for weeks and the day he comes back you get jealous? Is that it? Are you jealous of Edward? Huh? Because you should be! What hell is with you Mike? You never used to be like this." By this time I was screaming. "I bet Edward has never hit a girl before...I bet Edward knows what no means... I bet Edwa-..."

Mike punched me in my stomach and I sank back to the ground. "Stop!" He yelled frustrated. I let out a small whimper and curled up into a ball. "How could you stand here and compare me to him? You're not really making yourself a strong case here..."

"Mike…Stop….I'm sorry." I cried, covering my stomach where he had just hit me.

"Shut up Bella.." He said absent mindedly. He took a few seconds and his face changed; Like he had just realized something. "Bella! Oh...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean..." His sudden apologies were cut off by the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. It sounded like velvet, especially after hearing Mike's Velcro, sandpaper mix of a voice. "Of course...Nevermind." He ran away and out the closest set of double doors. Just as he was out of sight I felt someone shaking me.

"Bella? Bella? Are you okay? Can you hear me?" The angel asked. His velvet voice full of worry.

"No, and yes." I buried my head further into my knees.

"What? No and yes what?" He looked confused.

"I was answering your questions. No and yes. No I'm not okay and yes I can hear you."

He knelt down beside me and lifted my chin from my knees. His hands were ice cold. They sent a shiver down my spine, but they felt good against my bruised skin.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"For what?"

"Nevermind. Do you want to tell me who did this to you?" He asked helping me stand up.

"No." I winced as I jerked to get up.

"So you admit someone did in fact do this to you?"

"No, I never said that." I hissed.

"Ah, but you did." He smiled.

"Your twisting my words around." I was kind of agitated. Why did he care so much?

"So you tell me what happened then." He crossed his arms.

"I fell." _Good job Bella that's original_.

"Over what?" He pointed to the obstacle free floor.

"My feet." _Well, that's a little better._

"Really?" He raised one eyebrow.

_God he's gorgeous. As if weren't already a horrible liar. He's gotta add his face to the mix. How am I supposed think up a good lie with him around?_ "You'd be surprised." He just stared at me with his beautiful liquid topaz eyes.

"Bella?" He was burning a whole through my heart with his eyes. I felt like I was gonna melt.

"Honestly." I had to look at his forehead to concentrate.

"If you say so Bella but might I add that you are a terrible liar."

"Why do you care so much about what really happened anyway? Last time I saw you, which by the way was how many days, weeks, months ago?, you acted like I was a disease."

"Yes, and I apologize for that. I wasn't feeling well that day and it was rude of me to take my feelings out towards you during biology."

"Oh my gosh! Biology. Were so late aren't we? We have to go to class!"

"I think it's a little late for that. We only have twenty minutes left until sixth hour. And besides, wouldn't it be odd for us to walk in late together." He laughed.

"I guess you're right." I sat back down against the vending machines.

"Of course I am." He gracefully descended down to my level.

"So, Where have you been these past few weeks?"

"I had some personal matters to attend to." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Care to elaborate?" I asked.

"Not really." He said, looking back at me.

"Me neither." I folded my arms.

"How about this. When you tell me what really happened out here, I tell you where I went. Deal?" He tilted his head.

"Fine." We sat there and talked until the bell rang and we had to go to our sixth period. I got back up with a loud groan and tried to stretch out my muscles.

"Are you okay?" He shot up with a stressed look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied.

"Bella?" He took a step towards me.

"Yes Edward?" I said gathering my purse, which was strewn across the floor.

"You're a horrible liar." He said sweetly.

"I know…So you've said." I blushed and headed for the gym but I tripped over my pant leg and before I could brace myself for impact I felt a pair of strong, cold arms holding me up.

"Well you didn't lie about being clumsy that's for sure." He chuckled.

"Told you." I blushed again.

"See you tomorrow Bella." He let go of me and started off to his class. Before I realized that he had started to walk away it was too late for me to respond.

"Bye." I whispered after him. He was more than twenty feet away but he turned around and smiled at me like I had shouted it. I waved like an idiot and headed for gym.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

(Thoughts will be in Italics.)

* * *

EPOV:

The burn in my throat eased up the farther I got away from Bella. All during my last period I listened for her. I still hadn't figured out exactly why her mind was such a mystery to me so I was forced to listen to her through the people around her. Eavesdropping on my classmates was getting me nowhere, teenagers and their petty human problems. I just kept listening until I found her.

_I cannot believe she wore that today…_

_Crap! I forgot my homework…_

_I hear it's supposed to snow tomorrow…_

_Man I look good…_

_Please don't call on me…_

_Where are they going? I still can't believe they're dating…_

_Where was she during Biology? Cullen wasn't there either…_

So people did notice we both missed biology. Oh well…Wait was that Newton?

Looks like she went into the locker room…good…

BPOV:

Thankfully Coach Clap let me sit gym out today. He knows I suck at all things athletic so he took pity on me. I headed back to the girls' locker room to change back into my school clothes. I figured I'd just stay put in the locker room until the end of class, no use boring myself watching volleyball.

"Bella!" I heard someone call.

"Uh, I'm changing. Give me a sec." I stuttered buttoning my pants. Mike burst through the double doors.

"Bella where were you last period?" he asked leaning against the lockers.

I crossed my arms over my bare chest. All I had on was my bra and jeans. "Mike this is the girls' locker room."

"Whatever Bella its just you." He walked closer, tossing me my shirt.

"Thanks. What do you want Mike? Shouldn't you be playing volleyball?" I asked while slipping my shirt over my head.

"Shouldn't you?" He retorted. "Why did you miss class?"

"Mike you really freaked me out and I just needed some time to think." I told him.

"With Cullen?" He questioned.

"He was just trying to help."

"Cullen needs to mind his own business." He shook his head.

"His name is Edward and like I said, he was just trying to help." I assured him.

"Well next time you want help, especially from him, DON'T." His yell echoed through the locker room.

"Mike?" I whispered.

"What Bella?" He said loudly.

"You're scaring me. I don't understand. You've changed Mike." I said sitting on the changing bench.

"No, I haven't." He said coldly. He turned around and walked out the double doors. I sighed and put on my shoes. I didn't move from the bench until the bell rang. I gathered my stuff before the girls from gym crowded the locker room. I rounded the corner and there was Mike.

EPOV:

After school I searched for Bella in the parking lot but she wasn't there. I needed to talk to her about Newton without her knowing I'm talking about Newton. If I straight out tell her what I think is going on...what I _know_ is going on... she'll just deny it and that won't help her. The parking lot started to empty out and the only cars left were my Volvo, an old Saturn, and two trucks. One of those trucks was Bella's. _If she hasn't gone home yet then where is she?_

"Edward can we go now." Rosalie asked impatiently.

"Rosalie, you can leave whenever you like." I answered.

_I'm not running home if that's what you think. _– Rosalie thought.

"Well the you're gonna have to wait." I replied to her thought.

"Why are we still here anyway?" Alice questioned walking around the front of the Volvo.

"I'm waiting on her."

"Waiting on who bro?" Emmett asked.

"Bella Swan." I said scanning the parking lot.

"Isn't she the reason why you left? Now why would you be waiting for her? You're not gonna kill her are you because I refuse to have to start over in another town because of you." Rosalie hissed.

"Rose, Eddie wouldn't do that, Wait, Would you?" Emmett raised an eyebrow.

"No. And don't call me Eddie." I said quietly. "I just need to talk to her."

"Well I think she left with Mike Newton right after the bell." Alice interjected.

"What? Why would she do that?" I asked angrily.

"Well, they are dating Edward. Why do you care so much anyway?" Alice asked.

"I know they are dating it's just… I don't know why I care so much. I just… I just do." I took in an unneeded breath of air and let it out slowly.

_You alright Edward?_ – Jasper asked silently.

"Yeah, lets go." I got into the driver's seat and waited for everyone else to follow.

BPOV:

"Mike, why couldn't I drive myself home? Or at least dropped off my truck?" I asked irritated.

"Because you're not going straight home."

"What, well where am I going?" I was getting worried.

"Over to my place. My parents are out of town for this week so I figured you'd come over." He smiled.

"You weren't even gonna ask me?"

"Bella, you're my girlfriend. I don't have to ask." He said placing his hand on my thigh.

"Yes, you do." I snapped pushing his hand away.

He came to a slow stop in the middle of the road and turned to face me. "Excuse me?" He hissed.

"I-I said you h-have to ask." I said shakily. _Crap! Me and my big mouth._

He grabbed my jaw and pulled my face up to his. "Why do I have to ask to take something that is mine?" He kissed me hard briefly right before he slapped me in what would be in any other situation a playful gesture. But I knew different. "You're my girlfriend Bells." He gave me a smile and continued driving. When we reached his house I refused to get out of the car. There was now way I wanted to be alone with him inside that house. He came around to the passenger side and opened the door.

"Come on Bella." He extended his hand out to me.

"Mike I want to go home." I crossed my arms so he couldn't grab my hand.

"Just get out of the car. Don't make this difficult." He said unfastening my seat belt.

"No. If you won't drive me I'll walk home." I hopped out of his car and headed for the road. He snatched my arm and pulled me back to him.

"Ow, That hurts Mike, there is a bruise there. Let go." I cried.

"Shut up. Come on." He dragged me into his house and locked the door behind him.

"Michael! You're acting crazy! What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled trying to open the font door.

"Are you hungry?" he asked walking towards the kitchen.

"No." I went and sat down on his couch after giving up on the door. He brought out two glasses of soda and a bag of chips.

"Well here's something to drink then." He sat the glasses down on the coffee table.

"Thanks. I'm not thirsty." I pushed the glasses away.

He sat down beside me flipped on the T.V and started eating his chips. "Are you sure you're not hungry?" He asked stuffing chips in his mouth.

"I'm sure." I rolled my eyes. "What about my truck? I really should be heading home. Charlie will get worried if my truck isn't home, or me for that matter."

"Don't worry about it. I asked Jessica to call your house and leave a message saying you were spending the night at her house." He smiled obviously proud of himself.

"What! Why would you tell her that? She would never lie to Charlie like that." I almost yelled.

"I told her I had a surprise for you and didn't want her to ruin it by coming to you." He put his arm around me.

"A surprise? What the hell are you talking about? I think I want to go home Mike. And if you won't take me I'll call Angela to come pick me up." I said searching through my purse for my phone.

"Looking for something?" Mike waved my cell phone in the air.

"Hey! Where did you get that?" I asked snatching it from his hands.

"You left it in my car last night."

"Oh, right. Wait a second, where is my battery?" I flipped my phone over examining the hole where my battery belonged.

"With me for safe keeping." He patted his pocket.

"Safe keeping?" I yelled. "Mike, give me my damn battery." I stood up sticking my hand out.

"Come and get it." He grinned stretching his arms across the back of the couch.

"You are unbelievable!" I threw my phone at his head and walked over to the front door. "Mike unlock this door! I want to go home. Let me out." I fidgeted with the door handle.

"Bella!" He yelled. "That was my face!" He walked over to the door also.

"Good, that's what I was aiming for you jerk." He pushed my face into the door and put his arm up blocking my path around him.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, when will you ever learn?" He put his other hand on my cheek. "You brought this upon yourself babe. You should have just went along with everything last night. I had it all planned out. But you ruined it. But you're not going to ruin it this time."

"This time?" I muttered. "What do you mean _this _time? What's going on Mike?"

"We're going to do this right..." He stroked my face.

"Do _what _right?" I pushed his hand off my face.

"This is how it's supposed to be. You're mine. You're my Isabella and I love you. And you love me. You may not think so now but you'll see. I'll show you how much you love me. You'll see." He went in to kiss me but I ducked and his head hit the door.

"Damn it Bella." He rubbed his head.

I ran for the back door but tripped over the area rug in the living room. Mike was still by the door with his hand to his head until he heard the loud thud my body made with the floor. "Ow, Crap." I picked myself up and turned to see Mike in front of me.

"Now just where do you think you are going?" He grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me backward onto the stairs. I fell back on my wrist and heard a crunch. My stomach churned at the noise but that was the least of my worries. I rolled over and started to limp awkwardly on all fours up the stairs. He grabbed my leg and pulled me back to my starting point. "Would you just stay still?"

I kicked him in his shin and tried to squeeze through the opening on his right. I made it down three steps before he snatched my hair and flung me into a bookshelf. All of the books and picture frames came toppling down on top of me. Broken glass and books were everywhere. I slid out from underneath the bookshelf and closed my eyes to get back to my senses. My head was throbbing and I felt as if were going to throw up. I opened my eyes and saw Mike standing on the last stair taking off his jacket. "Look what you did!" He walked over to me. "Get up."

I just laid there unwilling to move, afraid that if I did I would throw up everywhere. "M-Mike…" I stuttered weakly. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Not on my mother's floor you're not!" He slung me over his shoulder and took me into the kitchen. "She would kill me if I messed up her floor while she was gone." He set me in a chair at the kitchen table and brought me the trashcan.

_Oh, so she wouldn't mind you trying to rape me, just as long as you keep her floors clean. _I thought to myself as I purposefully missed the trashcan he held up to my face. I threw up all over him and his mother's precious floor. He threw the trashcan down walked over to the sink. "Bella what the fuck?" He yelled washing his hands and taking off his shirt.

I didn't say anything. I just laid my head down on the table and closed my eyes as another wave of nausea passed. I didn't know where but I had to have been bleeding. The smell of blood was the only thing that could make me sick to my stomach. I moaned fighting the urge to throw up again and stood up slowly. "I'm s-sorry Mike." I cried. I'll stop. I'll do whatever. Just please, stop." I walked over to the sink and stood beside him. "Just…Just stop." I begged.

He grabbed a towel and cleaned of my face through my tears. "Bella you are fucking impossible." He laughed. _Why is he laughing at me? I give in to him and he laughs at me? Is my weakness amusing?_

He picked me up and set me on the counter. "I'm sorry you got hurt Bella but if it's the only way you'll learn then so be it." I sat there still crying as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. He grabbed a bottle of unmarked pills and handed me the water and two of the pills. "You make things so difficult. Here take this."

"What is it?" I questioned, still crying.

"It'll make you feel better. Trust me, just take them." He said taking the water back and opening it for me.

"I-I don't know Mike. How am I supposed to know what you're giving me?" I continued.

"Bella. It's not gonna kill you. If I wanted you dead you would be now take the pills." He laughed, handing me back the bottle.

"You promise?" I gave him a wary look.

"Promise." He nodded rubbing my knee.

"Swear?" I checked again.

"Everyday." He laughed winking at me.

"Mike!?" I started crying more.

"Yes Bella. I Swear. This will not kill you. Its just a pain pill." He said wiping away my tears.

"Because if I die, Charlie will kill you!" I said half-joking, but deep down I meant it.

"Just take it." He smiled.

"Fine." I took the pills and drank almost all of the water.

"Good girl. Now I guess I'd better clean up this mess. Go lie down on the couch and I'll be there in a minute.

"Mike…"

"Yeah Bella?"

"Sorry."

"It's alright, Now that you know at least. Things can be so much better just as long as you don't cause trouble. Now go lie down before you give me an even bigger mess to clean up." He helped me off the counter and nudged me towards the living room.

I did as he told me and laid down on the couch. It took him half an hour to clean up the mess we had made. When he finished he came and sat beside me. "How do you feel?" He asked.

"Like a bookcase fell on me." I coughed. He laughed.

"Well besides that." He rubbed my thigh.

"Mike, I know where this is going and I really don't feel good. Not tonight Mike. Please not tonight." I said into the arm of the chair.

"Of course not. Its okay, just go to sleep, I know you're tired." He soothed. He was right. Out of nowhere I was exhausted. I couldn't help but let my eyelids droop and let the darkness come over me.

I woke up the next morning in a bed. I didn't remember how or when I got there. The room was dark and I couldn't see where I was. I rolled over and felt a shooting pain in my abdomen. I let out a yelped and heard someone roll over and wake up beside me. "You okay Bells?" Mike whispered.

"Where am I?" I breathed.

"In bed." He yawned.

"Whose bed?"

"Uh. My bed?" He clarified confused.

"Mike?" I assumed.

"Who else." He questioned.

"What time is it?" I looked over to the illuminated alarm clock. "Six o' clock…. In the morning?"

"Yeah. I guess we should wash up and get ready for school."

"School!" I shot up, Which I instantly regretted. Every muscle in my body hurt.

"Yep, let's get up." He got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He left the door cracked so the light from the bathroom filled into his room.

I swung my feet over the bed and looked down at my body. "Mike! Where are my clothes?" I yelled, covering myself up with his sheet.

"I don't know. Uh look on the floor." He called back.

"What? Mike what happened last night?" I asked as I picked up my clothes and put them on.

"Well I was gonna have a little fun but I'm not a big fan of shark week." He came back into the room and flipped on the light switch. The light hurt my eyes.

"Mike…" I trailed off. "Shark week?" I asked confused. "Oh..." It suddenly became clear to me what he meant. Saved by mother nature. I will never complain about getting my period ever again in my life.

"No no Bella. I thought we talked about this last night." He said throwing me some clothes I've never seen before.

"But…" I was gonna lose this argument.

"These should fit you. Take a shower and meet me down stairs."

"But…What…Mike…" I whined.

"Oh and here" He threw me another bottle of pills. "Take one. It'll make your headache go away."

"I don't have a…" He cut me off.

"You will. Trust me. And you'll want to take those." He walked out the room.

_If you say so…_I thought to myself before dry swallowing a pill.

I took a shower and dressed as slowly as I could. It hurt to move and was hard to get ready with my wrist so swollen. I wasn't sure what was wrong with it but I knew it hurt. I just wanted to go back to sleep. I made it down stairs within forty-five minutes and met up with Mike in the kitchen.

"You look better." He snorted.

"Thanks. I feel like crap. What did you give me?" I huffed.

"That's not important. Are you hungry? I have some pop tarts."

"No, I don't really have much of an appetite." I said.

"Alright, lets head out then." He grabbed his keys and headed for the front door.

"Sure." I followed.

"When we made it to school he let me off by my truck. He went to go park while I threw my stuff in the bed of my truck and waited for him to come back. It was freezing outside and I didn't have a jacket. I sat on my tailgate and hugged my backpack. It started to snow and I knew my day could not get any worse.


End file.
